


The Devil's Bride

by CatalystGirl



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Dimension Travel, F/M, Graphic Description, Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Violence, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystGirl/pseuds/CatalystGirl
Summary: "I have committed so many sins ... and you will be the next sin."Welcome to Vesuvia, oh you poor girl.You will find yourself in the hands of those who have tried to become one with the Arcana devil, I wish you to make good choices, be careful.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fanfiction a long time ago and finally, I had the will and the time to publish it, however, some clothes descriptions were done with images, so in this version (better and corrected) I will add some few lines that describe the clothes, also, in this fanfiction, the apprentice never existed.  
> If I remember correctly, I was bored about reading fanfictions with apprentices so I've written this.  
> Small warning before starting to read, sensitive themes can be found in this fanfiction, so read at your own risk.
> 
> In this first chapter, there is a bad pun about a telephone company we have in Europe, so if you don't get the joke, I'm sorry.
> 
> This fanfiction is an experiment, let me know what you think!
> 
> Hope you like this!

_"_ _Where I am?"_

_"Who I am?"_

The first questions that were in my mind, I don't remember anything of what happened before, I only remember a big bang and my bones that slowly tore, my friends in tears, we were all in tears, many screams.

But I don't remember who I am ... I just know I had a bad accident.

" _Am I in heaven? I'm in hell, Mum ... if I were to be in hell, forgive me._ "

"She's waking up, she's still very weak," said a gentle voice and a masculine voice replied, "Pasha ... but where did you find her?" the gentle voice replied: "Ilya, I have repeated it to you at least twice, I was walking in the woods and I found her lying, unconscious."

I gently opened my eyes and found myself in front, a girl and a young man, they looked very much alike.

"Thank goodness you woke up ..." the girl said and the young man asked me: "How are you feeling?"

I then replied: "It sucks ... but ... where are we?" The red-haired young man answered me and said: "We are in Vesuvia, it is normal for you to feel disgusting, you have to rest and I say it as a doctor."

For a few seconds, I ignored the two and thought about the questions I asked myself a few hours ago, plus a new question.

_"Where I am?"_

_"Who I am?"_

_"Is he a doctor here? I don't know, he seems fake to me."_

First of all, I am not in England, much less in a foreign country, the second thing I have not yet understood who I am ... I have to understand it immediately.

Third point, the most important, if that is a doctor there, then I ended up in heaven it is too cool to be true, in my opinion, it is a joke of my roommates, they know about my passion for Ed Sheeran, they will have hired one with red hair to make a joke.

I got out of bed in pain and looked more closely at what he said he was a doctor and said, "Look, I don't know if you have any certificates or anything else to attest that you are a doctor, but you are an angel fallen from heaven, literally ».

The girl laughed and said to the man, "An angel fallen from heaven? I would say from the stairs! "

Annoyed, the doctor replied and said, "I'm a doctor, trust me, however you didn't tell us your name."

I then replied in rhymes: "I don't remember, what do you want from me, rather your names?"

The doctor replied: "My name is Julian and she is Portia, my sister."

I then asked, "But wasn't your name Iliad? Like the telecommunication company?"

He looked at me strangely and asked me, "What is a telecommunication company?" then I asked him: "But where do you live ... exactly ...?" the girl replied: "In Vesuvia, why?"

I went out onto the balcony overlooking a beautiful garden and saw a man, dressed in a regal way who was busy talking to soldiers.

He didn't notice me ... but I didn't notice him.

Blond hair, grey eyes, he was very tall and had a sly look.

As she spoke, I could sense the passion for her position of power, she turned and looked at me from afar smiling, and I immediately returned to the room, like a girl struggling with her first crush and in the meantime, I remembered my name.

I went to Portia and Julian, hugged them and said, "Guys, I remembered my name!" and the two were shocked, they immediately asked me: "What is it?" I replied, "May, my name is May."

Portia then looked at me and said, "So, you need a nice dress for May and maybe some new shoes!"

After half an hour she returned with a beautiful dress and a new pair of shoes.

The dress was beautiful, it was long and it had a pastel pink tonality, with silver inserts on the bodice, These inserts stopped at a stretch of the dress.  
Then, I saw a pair of shoes, the same colours of the dress, and on the heel, there was an accessory the same colour that reminded the tonalities of the dress. 

I looked at Portia and said: "I don't deserve these clothes full of pomp, I don't deserve them ..." and Portia replied: "The count chose them for you, as soon as he saw me he stopped me from the choice I was about to commit and he thought about it. "

_I was stunned._

Julian came out of the room with Portia, I changed into the clothes I had been given and looked at myself in the mirror and between myself and myself I thought: "This dress is beautiful ... it seems to be in a dream, if not it will become a nightmare”.

My hair was pastel turquoise, my eyes black.

Only now did I realize that I lost my phone ... I am trapped.

But ... I would never want to wake up, especially after this dress.

Leaving the room, I saw the man before talking to Portia and Julian, they noticed me and the man came to me without saying anything, took my hand and kissed it, I bowed and said to me: “I am the count of this kingdom, my name is Lucio, you must be May, Jules and Portia were talking to me about you, how do you feel now? " I smiling at the count I replied: "I feel very well, thank you very much, Mister Count ..."

Julian, he was intent on observing the behaviour of the count, from the ring to the finger, I could see that he was married, but t

his did not seem to stop him from filtering with me.

His wife, the countess called him back, and the countess came to me.

"You must be the girl he found, Portia, act as if you were at your home, we will wait for you at dinner."

I replied: "Thank you very much, Countess, see you at dinner."

Julian and Portia looked at each other, I had already impressed both the countess and especially the count.

Before dinner, the two took me to

Portia's cottage to tell me about the count and the countess.

_"Their marriage was made only for money."_

_"The count harasses the countess"_

And so they continued for some time, but how could a man who had given me such a dress and such shoes do certain things.

I am trapped in a nightmare, I have to change my mind, maybe I spoke too early.

Who was I to believe in? In a world where I am nobody, where I can't change my destiny, what can I do? Nothing.

I started to cry at the thought of my situation.

Julian, worried, took my hand and asked me, "You're stressed, aren't you?" I then sobbed and replied: "Yes, I don't know what to do, you are all kind to me ... even if ... I don't know who to believe is as if someone of you can deceive me at any moment".

Julian laughed, "It will only be your impression, Portia and I will make sure nothing happens to you."


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_By pride is meant the claim to deserve for oneself, by any means, an increasingly privileged position compared to others._ **   
>  **_They must recognize and demonstrate that they accept their inferiority related to the unquestionable and overwhelming superiority of the proud._ **

Yesterday the dinner was superb, there was everything, tartar, red wine, lobster claws, spiced swordfish, pasta, meat .. everything you could wish for was present.  
The count sat at the head of the table and during dinner in the hall, I noticed a painting... a frightening painting that scared me.

I had a lot of anxiety to see it, I showed tranquillity and I wanted to continue the dinner as if nothing had happened, but how was it possible, to pretend nothing at the sight of this picture?  
Another person was present with us at dinner, a magician named Asra.

Asra knew how to read tarot cards and I decided to take advantage of them, especially after seeing the picture.  
One of the events of the past came back to me.

_"May, reading tarot cards is useless,_ _It's a waste of time."_  
 _"But ... Mom!"_

  
When we had time for us, then it was time to read the cards.

I chose three of them.

  
"The first card that happened to you are the lovers in reverse ... May, you should be careful." Asra said to me and curiously I asked: "Why should I be careful?" and Asra replied: "You have a lot of weaknesses and doubts hidden in your heart ... do you want me to proceed to the second?" I then, without thinking twice, I replied: "Yes ..."

  
"The second card is ... the wheel of fortune straight, this is positive instead, the card symbolizes fate, change in a difficult time."  
I then breathed a sigh of relief and said to Asra: "Now a third is missing, isn't it?" and Asra replied, "Yes, you got it right."  
The third who understood me was the straight cart, Asra smilingly said to me: "You don't have to give up, you made a confident start and you still have a lot ahead of you."

I replied saying, "Asra, thank you ... it helped me." and Asra said, "You don't have to worry, I'm glad to be useful, you know I think it would be difficult for me too, to understand what to do."  
We finished talking and went back into the building.

  
Julian was arguing with Count Lucio, and Asra put his hand on his temples whispering, "Here we go again, these two arguing, those who stop them."  
Now that I noticed, the countess was not present, Portia tried to stop Julian but no one who stopped the count.  
The count was about to strike Julian, but before it was too late I stood in front of him and shouted, "PLEASE STOP!" and he stopped.  
"Jules, you're safe then, if she hadn't been there you would have ended up in pieces before everyone's eyes." the count said and hugging me, whispered: "I'll wait for you after breakfast ..." and I remained dazed staring at him, he went in the same direction as the countess.

  
Julian came to me and said, "May, you shouldn't have ..." and Asra's face clearly expressed disappointment.  
In silence, Portia spoke: "What did the count say to you?" I replied: "I'll wait for you tomorrow after breakfast ..."  
It didn't seem strange to say it, but my stomach was in turmoil, I was nervous.  
"Sorry guys, I feel unwell ... I'm going to my room." I said and ran away.

Julian then said to Asra: "Lucio, he is demanding too much he has more than all that we are inferior to him and that we must prove ourselves worthy before his figure, in my opinion, today he woke up with a crooked moon."  
Listening to their speech, Portia added: "I would like to point out to you the behaviour that he had towards May today ... not to say boys, but he took a huge crush on May, but are they married, Lucio and Nadia?"  
The two sighed, and in unison said, "The story will be longer than expected."

  
I was concentrating on wandering in the void, even though I was in the room, I still felt I did not belong to that new reality that surrounded me.  
I took my nightgown and ignored it for a while, went out from the balcony and looked at the view, the more I saw the stars, the more I cried.  
Without noticing, my tears ended up on the balcony below.  
"But did it start raining?" a voice came from below, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was too sad to formulate a complete thought.  
When someone knocked on my door, and it was Lucio.  
"Look, can I come in?" he asked and I said, "Okay, come in." I let him in and looked at me, broke the silence between us and said, "What's bothering you?" I lowered my gaze and replied in a faint voice: "I ... can't sleep."  
The count replied: "Change first if you want ... can I give you a hand?" I looked at him and with a pomegranate red face, I replied: "No ... thanks, I will change by myself."

_"Look... who would have thought, Asra was right, May 1-Mom 0"._

_  
_ Before leaving, allowing me to change, he took my hand, squeezed it and asked me, "Do you want me to tell you a story? If it can help you get better."   
I then replied: "Mh, ok, all right, Count, thank you." Before leaving the room, Lucio said to me: "Call me Lucio."  
As soon as I closed the door, I changed immediately to hear what story he had to tell me.  
I felt like a child, and a new part of my past came back to mind.

  
_"And the blond-haired prince rescued Princess May."_   
_"Maybe it was written in our destiny."_

  
When I finished changing, I found Lucio where I had left him earlier, with a puppy face.  
"Let's go to bed! I have so much to tell you, every single success of mine!" he said superbly.  
And we sat on the bed, he protectively held me.

  
"How interested I am ... but it makes him feel good."  
He told me many things, one of those and that he was a mercenary, thinking about it he had that mercenary air.  
His stories were full of pride, of all his adventures and how he had lost his arm.  
The more he told me, the more he smiled at me and the more my heart filled with a strange joy, a feeling that perhaps in my past life I had felt.  
My eyelids slowly closed and I could feel Lucio kissing my forehead gently.

  
As soon as I closed my eyes the last thing I heard was: "Good night May, sweet dreams."  
The next morning I woke up and I was rested like a rose, a servant brought me breakfast and said to me: "The count asked to give her this white rose and he also told me that he is waiting for her in the garden."  
Portia knocked and brought me a new dress and a new pair of shoes, again from Lucio, he was now my stylist.

I wore a dark purple, long dress with a pair of lilac heels.

I ate breakfast and got dressed, and I have finally decided to go down to say good morning to Lucio.

  
I had to stop giving him a good morning because the countess was present and after last night, I prefer not to talk to him when he is with his "wife".  
Julian was talking to Asra and the two as soon as they saw me gave me a good morning, it seemed that Julian hadn't seen me for a while when yesterday was the first day we met.  
"Guys, what are you going to do today?" I asked the two of them and Asra replied: "How about taking a Vesuvia tour?" I then replied: "Yes! very willingly!"  
Lucius then intervened in the speech and looking at me said: "Honey, you can't go dressed so flashy, you should use gods that allow you to be freer, come on, come with me!" and Lucius took me away.  
After numerous rooms we arrived in the large walk-in closet where every dress was present, I was amazed I had never seen a multitude of dresses and clothes, so wonderful.  
Lucio then took many clothes and made me try them on.  
He was having a lot of fun, but he couldn't find anyone fine with me.  
But ... after several changes, we found the perfect clothes.

It was a white shirt, with a dark brown corset and a darker brown, short skirt, then I wore a pair of white socks, a pair of elegant boots with heels and a blue coat.

As I put on my shirt, Lucio buttoned my buttons and meanwhile gave me sweet kisses on my neck.  
This moment full of romance ended immediately, as Asra and Julian knocked and Portia was with them.  
Luciobroke away from me and we ignored everything we had done before.  
I left with the boys and Portia while Lucio stayed in the palace.  
During my absence, everything happened.  
Nadia quarrelled with Lucio, perhaps for the umpteenth time and perhaps also for his great pride.  
Out of anger, Lucio threw everything into the air.  
"So ... I am better that woman and she must respect me! She must accept her inferiority! But the only thing I can do is put a mask on my face ... "he said looking at himself in the broken mirror.  
"What if May sees me like this now?"  
"Monster ... Get out!"

  
Vesuvia was very beautiful, kind and nice people filled the streets of the city.  
They were all celebrating, perhaps because it was a beautiful sunny day and the land had rewarded the farmers after a period of drought.  
I tried a lot of food, it was all good and I had a lot of fun.

This place is not so bad.

  
We were returning to the palace when from a distance I saw guards who in every way tried to calm down ...  
"Lucio!" I screamed, ignoring the fact that I had called him by name.

  
He squeezed me, in the face of everyone, and as if he were a defenceless child he said to me: "May! They say I'm too proud! Say something!"  
Amazed, I took my hands and looked at him and said, "Conte ... must calm down."  
The little reality he had created was starting to crumble, even his lover had told him the same thing.  
  
The earl had never been treated this way in his life if not only by his "wife".  
Lucio then without thinking twice, tried to sweeten me with a hug, but he did not succeed.  
I broke away from the embrace and the countess arrived.  
"What is going on?" she asked haughtily and I replied, "Your majesty ..."  
Lucio felt more defenceless than before.

  
The man did not know whether to go crazy or commit murder was undecided, but he could never have killed such beauty, that beauty that had recently entered his life.  
Ignoring everyone, he left and shut himself in his study.  
Julian then sighed and said, "I'm going to look for Lucenzo ... hoping to make him understand the mistake ..."  
I then said to Julian: "Julian, please if you can tell me ... I just want him to be fine."  
But the countess couldn't care less about her husband's sudden madness, the only one who suffered was me.  
Asra asked me, "May, what do you want to do?" and I replied: "I want to go to him!"  
And despite the dizzying heels I went to look for him far and wide in the palace.  
"MRS. COUNT!? WHERE IS IT ?!" I screamed and a voice replied: "I'm here ..."  
I found him lying behind a curtain, frightened.  
"Lucius? Are you all right?" I asked bending down and he hugged me said nothing, I took him to the room.  
Lucio as soon as he sat down on the bed and holding me tight, he cried.  
Then in the silence, I asked him: "Where did your pride come from?" and taking my hands he said, "I don't know ..."  
I began to reflect and a friend of mine spoke to me about how perhaps Lucius was not accepted as a child or was continually diminished, therefore not recognized in his individuality and originality, then to defend himself he denies his weakness.

Then I reported everything to Lucio after we had been silent for a while.  
Lucio, although I did not understand much, still tried to realize what I had said, nobody had ever told him this truth.  
Lucio then waited for me to fall asleep, to leave and go back to Nadia, but what he did was something else.  
He went to the bathroom and slashed his arm slightly with a razor blade.  
The first sin, committed by Lucio against a girl who had only fallen in love with him ... a girl who did not even belong to his world or high society.


	3. Avarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Avarice is the lack of willingness to spend and donate what you have** _

_"Lucio ... thank you, being with me..."_

I woke up suddenly, sweating and breathing heavily.  
I had a bad nightmare that seemed too real to be true.  
In the Nightmare I was crying in front of a door, kneeling and meanwhile, a man was taking me away.  
I was crying for Lucio, but was he really in there? Inside that room that isolated him.  
Many questions were present in my mind, one of which was:

_"But is Nadia aware of what's going on behind her?"_

All those sweet kisses, all those hugs...

  
Lying on the bed, I buried my face in the pillow and asked myself, "Why do they want to help me?"  
One person opened the door and I hid under the covers with my head under the pillow.  
The steps were familiar, it was Julian.  
"May?" he asked, approaching me and sat down on the bed.  
"Julian ... what do you want?" I answered, and said to me: "I wanted to wake you up, Nadia and Lucenzo went out of town and I don't know when they will come back ..." then I looked at Julian and said: "so ... are we alone today in the Palace?"  
Julian said, "Yes." and smiled.  
I didn't know what he had in store for me, so I decided to get dressed.  
Lucio had left me some elegant clothes and a note.

_"Today you will be in Jules' hands, have a nice day. "_   
_-Lucio_

"Well, what do we do then?" I asked him, and he replied: "So, let's go find Portia, then later, that we go to town, I need some spices and aromatic herbs."  
"Spices and herbs for a doctor?" curious I asked him: "do you use them for medicines, does it seem strange?" then I laughed sarcastically and said: «Sorry and I'm used to another type of medicine, you know where I come from there are many medicines but not natural ..." Julian then happily started asking me the most varied questions, I decided to answer him.

  
Julian then asked shocked, "So you're from another world?" I replied, "Yes, are you only understanding now?"  
Then he asked me curiously: "What do you have in that world we don't have?" I have briefly listed what is in my world that is not in his.  
«Well, in my world there are cars, you use them to move, but you must have a license to use it" ". And I remembered not having my phone with me so I decided to draw a car and his face was shocked.  
"I seriously want one now." Said Julian and we realized that I was still in my nightdress and asked me with a cunning smile: "Do you want me to help you change?" Then I accompanied him to the door and said, "No thanks, I'm not anyone's girlfriend."

Then Julian left me and decided to wait for me at the door of the room while I was changing because Julian and Lucio wanted to see me undressed?  
I started to dress, Lucio had chosen my dress as always.

It was all pink and fluffy, like a cute doll.

_Today is a beautiful day._

It hasn't rained once since I arrived in this strange world.  
I left the room, Julian was impatient, as soon as he saw me he gave me his hand, and we went to buy all the things he needed we also went to Portia, who was not at home, so we stayed with Pepi, Il Portia's cat on the sofa.  
He kept asking me about me, my habits, my family ... Matters, which I couldn't answer, I only remembered what had happened yesterday, but nothing of my previous life.  
Julian then decided to take me to Asra who perhaps had a spell to make me try, to make me remember even a small detail.

  
Meanwhile, Lucio was in a boring meeting with Nadia's sisters.  
Only Lucio knew who I really was, and would not admit it to anyone.  
Lucio looked out the window, waiting to return to his beloved, and ignore everything and everyone.  
But how did we meet?

  
Lucio took off his clothes and went into the luxurious bathtub, in the meantime he thought about the girl he wanted next to him.  
When he began to rethink their meeting, Lucius blushed.  
A young Montag was hunting when he saw a bunny, he decided it would be his first prey of the day, and therefore he decided to hide when he saw only one girl who took the rabbit in her arms.  
"Snowball! You don't have to run, you don't want to be captured by the other villagers."  
Said the girl with pastel turquoise hair Montag was experiencing a strange sensation, seeing that girl so pure with her bunny, she embraced him, in nature, sitting on the grass and kissed by the sun.  
Montag had remained there, hidden behind that tree, looking at the girl from the village next to them.  
After picking up a couple of flowers for herbal tea, the girl did not leave very easily because she felt the young man's presence.  
Even if she wasn't armed, she decided to go looking for him.  
Lucio then decided to let her do it, and to be found.

_"Montag, what a cool name ... "_   
_"Abigail, what a cute name ..."_

They fell madly in love, but he had another destiny for Lucio.

Abigail disappeared forever and Montag became the count we now know, after everything that happened, a girl similar to her first love appeared.

  
Moving away from the bathtub, he returned to his wife, Nadia, who had already fallen asleep and decided to go out and go to a magician who could see what was happening in real-time and ask for an opinion.  
Lucio never believed in these things, but the absence of May made him impotent against the feeling of being a strong man, a mighty man who does not miss his beloved woman.  
Nobody noticed his absence, but maybe it was better that way, right?

  
Arriving at the small shop, he sat down in front of the crystal ball.  
And what came out was worrying for the man.  
May, he was smiling with his closest friend Julian, they were hugging each other.  
The magician said: "You have to be careful, if you don't want to lose your love, you have to make her become a stingy person, avoiding that she can share her love with others".

The next day, the Count and the Countess returned as soon as Lucio saw May, his eyes began to shine at the sight of the girl.  
In secret, the count whispered to the girl: "you will not share your love with others and you will not give it."  
The day went well, and in the night the two had...


	4. Envide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_With an attenuated sense, a desire to be able to enjoy the same good that others possess, a lively and accentuated appreciation._ **

Lucio, after spending the night with his lover, May, the envy about Julian passed.

Nobody thought the two were fond of each other, not even the countess.

But the secrets are made to be discovered.

Especially if you can notice a betrayal so easily.

The two did not do dirty things, but simply spent the night together, side by side.

But Lucio loved her because it reminded him of Abigail, another Abigail, just for him.

Lucio had always felt lonely because his wife didn't care so much about him.

Abigail was the perfect one but disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

Nothing was perfect, his wife was a stupid and insensitive woman, meanwhile, her closest friend had spent time with his beloved.

He would never allow such an event like that again.

So, while the girl was in the garden, Lucio entered and surprised her.

"Count, do you need anything?" she asked, how much she loved that voice and its appearance, even when she was distracted by the beautiful flowers.

  
He embraced, May.

"Count, what do I owe all this to?" Said May, in a weak voice.

Should he tell the truth? Should he tell a lie? Did he have to say that he had already met a girl like her when he was Montag?

  
He kissed her, without thinking twice, she broke the kiss.

"With you... "

Nobody was there, and time seemed to stand still.

Lucius, the count who hadn't tried to love since he married Nadia, felt it.

On the other hand, May was excited and bewildered by the idea that a man she recently knew could "do things" with her.

He broke away from the embrace and blushed a lot (I know this is cliché) then, Lucio took his hand and said, "She is nothing compared to you."

May was shocked and replied to the Count: "Count ... I can't! You're cheating on your wife, that doesn't make sense, do you understand? "

Having understood the situation, she was now more conscious.

Then he turned his back, took the cloak with his golden hand, then took the girl's chin.

"Abigail, why are you so stubborn all of a sudden?"

"Did you love me, Abigail?"

"Abigail, who are you?"

The Count's secrets were many, if not too many.

  
May, didn't she have a relative named Abigail?

He was about to kiss her again, just be sure to catch her once and for all, but perhaps, she was too busy with Julian, and she couldn't stand the cramped air that breathed in the building.

  
For Lucio, she was his lover, but she didn't see the story as such.

She was just an innocent victim, an innocent girl who had an accident.

And now, Lucio was showing himself against her.

  
And she decided to escape.

The count went into the bedroom without saying anything and had a breakdown.

  
Tears were pouring from his eyes, he would never have thought of crying again for a woman, she was like Abigail, that woman who left him ...

I'm not the same person and he knows it.

  
In the night, May took all her things and decided to run away, to Asra's shop.

she knew Asra wasn't awake, but she could only hope.

Leaving that luxury, May felt free to do what she wanted.

Asra was awake.

The magician imagined her escape.

She had a suitcase full of big dreams, but he couldn't realize that becoming a lawyer was one of those dreams, but no, she couldn't.

  
Even though Asra was asleep, Asra let her into the shop.

She explained the situation to Asra.

He took a potion that would help her change her up.

"My God, I'm so excited ... I mean, I shouldn't be excited, I'm running away from a toxic man."

May said, who was now unrecognizable.

Long blond hair, black eyes, he was happy with his new appearance.

Not much has changed, but it's already something, Lucius was angry, furious.

She ran away, she knew that Jules stole her heart.

What's wrong?

He was helpless.

"I wonder where she ran away."

He couldn't call the guards, doubt would come to Nadia.

He had to go to the root of the problem.

  
He decided to look for Julian, only to ask if he knew what had happened to May.

The next morning he went to Julian's house, he didn't find May, but only Julian.

"Lucenzo, what do you need?" Jules asked and Lucius replied: "I need to know, where is May?"

  
"I don't know, why should I know?" Jules said, Lucius then replied and said: «don't you know? She fled the palace. "

Julian was shocked, he didn't know what he had to do.

Lucius then used his arm to strangle him, Julian, however, immediately broke away from Lucio's grip.

LUCENZO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ?! » He yelled, and replied, "You and May, I saw you in a crystal ball, hugging each other, where the Hide?"

"I'm not hiding it, trust me."

Lucius stopped his anger and was probably thinking with his ass.

How can his best friend betray him? Perhaps, he had relied on a charlatan and that representation in the crystal ball was not true.

  
"Okay, I'll trust you, tell me ... where is he?"

Julian didn't know where May was, maybe Asra knew something.

So, the next morning Julian and Lucio decided to go to Asra.

"Lucenzo, are you sure he's here?" Julian asked and Lucius replied, "Yes ... I can feel it."

They entered the shop.

"Welcome ... Oh, what good wind brings you here?" Asra asked and Julian replied: "Lucenzo is looking for May have you seen her?"

Asra then replied gently: "No, I don't know anything ... Is she missing?"

Asra lies, May was with her, she wouldn't reveal anything to anyone, especially with Lucius standing there, watching him.

"Magician, I know you're lying," said Lucio, taking him by the shirt.

And a girl appeared.


	5. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_In ancient times, any vicious or sinful excess_ **

A girl appeared, and the count was flabbergasted, even though the girl was dressed like a belly dancer, vaguely remembered May, who had disappeared a few hours earlier.

"Your majesty, what a pleasure to meet you." the mysterious girl bowed and the count replied: "The pleasure is all mine ... what's your name?"  
"My name is ... is... Mayu!" she said sweating.  
There was no reason to sweat, much less in front of the sinful count, but Asra knew why she was sweating.  
"What a nice name, it reminds me of a young woman I recently met." said the Earl, May's cover was blown.  
"B-But no, your majesty, I don't understand what you're talking about!" May answered, with anxious anxiety.

Julian then broke into the conversation between the two.  
"Lucenzo! You should stop bothering a poor girl!"  
He said, scolding him and the count replied: "Jules, she is May, can't you understand? You are just as obtuse as I remembered!"  
"Oh shit," May murmured to himself.  
Her life was about to end she was sure of it.  
Before Lucio could take May in his violent grip and take her away, Asra stood in front of her to protect her and embrace her. '  
The heart of both beat a thousand, he would never have allowed the count's violence in the shop.  
"Your majesty, you must disappear from here." he said, warning him and Lucio replied: "You say, magician, you say, the truth is that she is May, she is tricking us all and I am not crazy!"  
Julian then tried to stop the two, Julian knew that this was May, he was running away from a violent man.  
Eventually, Lucius released the bone and Julian stayed in with Asra and May.  
May as soon as the Earl left he clung to Julian and Julian hugged her.  
"May, I won't leave you alone ... I promise you."  
At that moment the spell broke and May's hair returned to normal.  
"Guys ... Thank you."

Meanwhile, Lucio returned to the palace, he decided to lie on his gorgeous bed and with the canopy closed.  
Under the covers embraced on the pillow, sad, melancholic.  
Because doing it with concubines or prostitutes would have solved nothing.  
He sat down on the bed, saw the scar again and promised himself that he would do what he thought was right.  
Don't execute Asra or Julian, not even May.

_"Abigail ..."_   
_"I've been a jerk all the time, haven't I?"_

The suffering was so great, he didn't stop daydreaming.  
Montag and Abigail, he working as a mercenary, she waiting for him at home after a long day with a ... child?

Why was he dreaming of that particular scenario, and especially a child in his arms?  
What could that mean?  
So it was that the count decided to go to Julian's study and consult some books.  
And found the answer.  
"Something to protect ..." he murmured to himself when the study door opened.  
"Lucenzo, what are you up to?" he asked approaching, and Lucenzo replied, "I-I was searching... Jules."  
Julian then approached the counter and before he could escape he stopped him.  
"Lucenzo, don't think May will come back to you so easily and even if she does ..."  
The count replied, "Maybe she won't come back to me, maybe he'll understand his mistake."  
The doctor felt his heartbreak into a thousand pieces, as Lucio was so obtuse.  
"Jules, can I stay here?" asked the count, but Julian chased him away.

Meanwhile, Asra and May were talking to each other about what to do.  
"I would like to go back to the palace, I feel that something is hidden there." May said bravely and Asra replied, "May, you can't take risks after what Lucio ... was going to do to you."  
May jumped up and angrily turned against Asra: "I WANT TO ESCAPE HERE! I CAN'T MAKE IT MORE OK !?"  
And slamming the door she left the shop.  
"I know I've lost my mind, I'm not thinking anymore." May thought to herself when she fell to the ground due to a migraine.  
And he remembered the last person he had seen in another life and also remembered why she had run away.

"Montag, don't worry I'll be fine."  
kissing him while he was asleep next to her, she greeted him for the last time.  
She ran away to find a new life, far from that village.

_"I-I ... can't believe it ..."_

"Asra, give me different clothes immediately!" she asked angrily, she had come back to take Montag back.  
Asra gave some fabrics and without thinking twice Abigail started sewing and ended immediately.  
Tried the dress, she decided to go back to his Montag.

  
The dress was similar to that of Nadia, but at the same time it was gold with red and white tints, these tints reminiscent of Montag's colours on her feet she wore golden heeled sandals to finish the look, Asra gave her a cloak for not to be recognized and he found it to make a scene.

Meanwhile, the count and the countess were arguing, Lucenzo was doing it with a maid.  
"You are disgusting!" She was screaming at Lucio and Lucius did not stop saying: "Noddy, come on, I'll be a man too ..."

  
She went out without saying anything, she couldn't take it anymore.  
And after a while, she came to the palace, Abigail Jenkins, who had returned for her beloved Montag.  
He managed to enter the palace without problems, being mistaken for a concubine who had arrived there specifically for the count.  
He knew very well where to find Montag, even if his project was stopped by Portia.

"May, what are you doing here, dressed succinctly?"  
"Portia ... I understood who I am, I am Abigail and then I dressed succinctly because I admit that it's cool."  
"Abigail, the famous Abigail of which the count has narrated his deeds every holy time?"  
"Yes, it's me and I came to get it back."  
«May ... Abigail, stop, you won't think about ... going, that is ... Him this moment ...»  
Before Portia could say more, Nadia left the room in tears and angry at the count's behaviour.  
"Countess, hello." Abigail said, and she replied, "Who would you be?"  
May replied, "He doesn't recognize me, I'm May."  
She fell to the ground: "I hate that one! WHY DID I GET MARRIED !?"  
"Countess ... I'll solve it all, don't worry."

This play for Abigail was becoming too suffocating, Abigail or May, she was Abigail, until proven otherwise.  
He hid in his cloak and entered the room, interrupting them on the most beautiful.  
"Montag, what a shit you are, do it with another ..." said Abigail and Montag replied: "You won't be ...!"  
«ABIGAIL JENKINS IN PERSON!» She screamed.  
The count made the maid fly out of bed and hurriedly dressed her and made her leave the room while he was still undressed.  
The waitress closed the door and Lucio could not contain the joy.  
"Abby!" he said happily and she replied: "I'm not here to see you in this state, get dressed and stop playing the pig in my absence!"  
Lucius noticed the girl's dress, and especially the neckline.  
"Abby, why not ..." he said before being interrupted by a kiss, a kiss full of passion.  
Montag undressed the young woman, and remembered every single detail of her, remembered the birthmark above her breast, remembered her soft hands, the hands that were stroking her chest, and he did the same with her breast.

Abigail felt sorry for the countess, she didn't want to do this, but passion took over them.  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I wanted a new life, but now ... I'm here."

Montag didn't ask her anything anymore and she only thought of being with her, the two had reunited after a long time but nobody knows what will happen in the future.


	6. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_The sin of gluttony coincides with a desire for immediate fulfilment of the body by means of something material that causes complacency._ **

It was morning and the birds chirped, Lucio snored and despite this Abigail had now found peace.  
Melchior had gone to wake him, he saw that on the pillow next to him, there was a note.

_"Lucio, my great love, I went shopping, I will be back soon!"_   
_-Abby_

Abby, as much as she liked to call her that, got dressed and joined Nadia in the garden.

  
Nadia felt betrayed, hurt, tried to repress her feelings but she was all stronger than her, she didn't care if that woman had arrived before her, she couldn't stand that situation.  
A voice interrupted her from all thoughts: "Noddy! What are you doing there, alone? Didn't you wait for me for breakfast?"  
She turned and replied, "I thought you were still being unfaithful..."  
He returned: "How could I love you ... how could I." and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Abigail was walking around the city and every food she had bought was useful for her purpose.  
"Pumpkin bread, fish, wine ..." she thought when she saw a familiar figure from afar.

"J-Julian!" she shouted and he reached her happy to see her.  
"Where had you gone Abigail!? In short, Asra was worried ..." he asked, worried.  
"Well, I ... how do you know about my real name?" she asked, and he replied, "Asra told me everything, yesterday you were ... with him ... right?"  
"Yeah, I was with him ... but ... I found pleasure ... you know those ... things there, I feel fucking dirty!" she replied, making herself hug, Julian couldn't believe it, had she really let herself go so much?  
"Why did you do that?" he asked and she replied, "You will see it for yourself ... when the time is right."  
"How about going to Asra?" Julian asked he replied, "Yes, let's go."

Asra was looking after Faust, her pet snake, when the two knocked and Abigail came in snorting.  
"Julian, I told you ... I don't feel like May anymore! I don't even remember who that guy is!"  
Julian then sighed: "For me, you will always be sweet May ..." Abigail replied violently: "Yes, May is on duty!"  
Asra laughed, "Wasn't it that fucking Lucio made you nervous?" the young woman replied: "Well ... I'm confused ... you know ..."  
"Why are you confused?" Asra asked and she replied, "I feel like ... I want a ransom ... I thought that after all these years, Montag had kept our promise."  
"Montag?" Asked Julian and Abigail replied, "Simply put, Lucius."  
Asra almost passed out, who was that Montag?

"Montag, the mercenary, who later became Lucius ... I am the same person."  
"I can't believe it... she became his wife ..."

Asra looked Abigail straight in the eyes, her eyes had lost their bright black colour, her complexion had become paler.  
Tears fell from their eyes.  
"I-I hate that one! I shouldn't complain, I infuse I went away from him ... but at the same time ... how much I would like to stay in his place, to reign together with my count ... mine, Montag. " Abigail shouted.  
Julian was shocked and hugged her to calm her, she was shaking unnecessarily and doing so would only make the situation worse.  
Nobody knew that Asra had a secret collection of poisons of all kinds, he couldn't stand the count, so it's always better to have some poison on hand.  
Julian talked to Asra and then the two agreed that they had to go to Muriel, at all costs.

Abigail was alone in the shop.  
"Ugh, I don't know what to do ... how boring," she said swinging on a chair, got up and saw a small shelf with strange bottles on it.  
"Poison Hemlock ... ... mh." looked at the poison, turned left then right and took it.  
"Montag, we'll finally get back together," he thought and hid the poison in his bra and then put it back in his cloak pocket.  
He waited for the two men to return and returned to the palace with the poison to give to the countess.

By now the desire for revenge had taken over her as if it were her fault.  
From the sweet lost maiden to a woman eager for revenge, she knew that Nadia and Lucio had married only for economic reasons, but she couldn't do it.  
Committing suicide would have served no purpose and of all the choices, that would have been the only most useful solution.  
She went to store the shopping and then went to the bedroom that Lucio had given her.  
Sitting on the bed, she cried, holding the poison to herself, she was emotionally destroyed, but nothing, nothing would stop her from taking revenge.  
She was convinced, so convinced, perhaps Asra ... she hadn't even noticed anything.  
Searching through various odds and ends, she dressed as a waitress to poison the Countess' food.  
He managed to avoid both the guards and Portia.

  
It seemed like an impossible mission, but the countess' dish was easily recognizable because it was purple in colour, like her hair.  
He put the poison inside and ran away.  
The same evening, Nadia's parents and her sisters would arrive, nobody knew what would happen next.  
Abigail was gone, as Lucio had told her to do, she didn't want Nadia's parents to know anything about her.  
None of them had to discover its existence.  
Dinner began, everyone was happy and from a hidden point in the building, he began to follow the scene.  
Swallowed the first bite, the countess felt bad, she was dying.  
Julian came in a hurry but declared that the countess was now dead, gone.  
The food did not seem spoiled, much less poisoned.  
Nobody knows what caused all this.

Abigail, hidden, smiled, shouldn't have, but at least now she could be next to her beloved Montag.  
Lucius on the other side was both afflicted and satisfied, as he would have been able to govern without a countess, now that Nadia was dead, without that powerful woman.  
The funeral would take place the next day, news of the death had already spread to Vesuvia.  
Lucius had to organize everything, he would not have invited Abigail as his consort, he would have looked suspicious.  
However, something made him guess something, where had his lover gone?  
He went around many rooms and found her sitting on the bed, she was not crying, she was neither sad nor happy, she was apathetic.

_«Abigail...»_   
_«Montag...»_

"Nadia is dead, Abby, in these unpleasant circumstances ... I would like to ask you ..."  
"Would you like to ask me?"

He knelt and pulled out an old ring which despite all the past years, looked like new.

"Would you marry me?"

Abigail, I thought, of Julian, thought of the man who had saved her but accepted anyway.

"Yes."

The following day, the funeral was held, all Vesuvia was afflicted by the loss of the countess.  
Everyone was crying, and everyone despite the social class was dressed in black.  
Abigail was beside Lucio, dressed in black next to her with a veil covering her face.  
At that moment Lucius did not announce what would happen in the future, it would trigger a general panic.  
He kept everyone in the dark.  
Julian, he was very afraid, he was aware that Ma ... Abigail had killed her Nadia, maybe she won't even admit it.  
Asra, on the other hand, she imagined that she would, knew very well that it was she who had taken the poison, the hemlock, to kill the countess without getting her hands dirty.  
Lucius was unaware, unaware that the woman next to him had killed out of jealousy.

Back in the palace, Abigail took off her clothes and went for a bath.  
Lucius was lying there on the bed reflecting.  
"Such a sudden death ... how strange."  
Back in the room, she saw the count lying on the bed, she was only dressed in a towel.  
"Abigail, I missed you ..." he whispered in his ear.  
"You say ... haha." he laughed in reply, unfounded what he could say after murdering his "wife".  
He began to undress her, and they had a crazy night.

She had achieved her success, feeling satisfied.


	7. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Ignition by blood impetus._ **

_"Mom, go away!"_   
_"Dad, you're boring."_

Jonathan felt strange, from birth his closest friend was Doctor Devorak, the two of them had a special bond, also thanks to Lucio.  
Jonathan, awake, on the night of his 16th birthday, saw the ancient clock and read it: «Midnight on the dot, happy birthday to me.  
Jonathan took off the refined pyjamas that his father had bought him with such taste, never that the count's son did not dress up as he did, he always repeated that sentence, which nervously gave him.  
He dressed elegantly and sneaked out of the room.  
He had nothing to lose, not even his parents ... he would have preferred them dead.  
He left the palace and went to the catacomb of the late countess.  
"Nadia ... what a curious name, I can't think she's dead ... ugh, who knows how she died ..."

"Aren't you afraid, being here in the catacombs, all alone, boy?"  
A voice called out to him and found Valdemar.  
"Doc Valdemar, what are you doing here, at this hour of the night, I'm not afraid, anyway." he answered and Valdemar replied: "I notice a certain interest ... in wanting to understand, the death of the countess."  
Johnathan, deglutition, Valdemar had always frightened his brave soul, ever since he was a child.  
"Well, after all, he's my father's ex-wife, I'm curious to know what he had done in his life."  
Valdemar began to applaud ironically.  
"A young man full of hope, follow me up!" he started to leave and Jonathan followed without saying anything.

"Here in the palace, we have everything ... even the dungeons ... we doctors work here." Valdemar said and ironically Jonathan replied: "I notice that you torture too, it doesn't seem a very happy environment."  
"Oh, we only torture in an emergency."  
Valdemar opened a small cabinet and took a jar containing the entrails of the now-deceased countess.  
"See boy, in his gut, long ago, we found traces of hemlock, the same one that Socrates drank."  
Valdemar sighed.  
"We never understood who managed to put her in the countess' meal."  
Without Jonathan being able to answer, he felt headaches, the ones his mother had had in the past.  
He saw Abigail pour some hemlock into the Countess' meal and went away to hide.  
"Are you all right, kid?" Valdemar asked and Jonathan replied: "I ... I'm fine ... I feel alone, strange."

Jonathan could not believe what he had seen, the mysterious murderer was his mother.  
He knew that his mother hid so many secrets, but not like this.  
He couldn't tell his father, he was equally bad to his mother, the mother ... he couldn't have said anything ...

_"Devorak ..."_

I hurriedly look for the doctor, he had to tell him what he had discovered.  
Talking about it with his father would have been impossible, and he knew it too, the only person was Julian Devorak.  
"Doctor Devorak! Doctor Devorak!" He was screaming in the streets, nothing ...  
Every street was deserted, no soul alive, when a light came from a small lane.  
"A tavern, what ... what should I expect?" Jonathan thought to himself.  
He went in and saw the Doctor and Asra dancing together on a table, they were dancing the tango.  
They were having a lot of fun, Jonathan was embarrassed and coughed.  
"Boy! What are you doing here for God's sake !?" asked the doctor and he replied: "Doctor, I must tell you something important to you and your ..."  
"Friend! He is a friend of mine!"  
Jonathan sighed and together they went back to Asra's shop.

"So, you are aware that your mother ... killed the countess, but you have no proof." Asra said and he replied: "Exactly, you have understood correctly, I wish I could frame her, the same thing as my father."  
Julian, on the other hand, knew more of what he needed to know, had repressed his feelings since he loved Abigail ... but he knew the truth.  
Asra ... Asra was just a magician, he had never been so involved in history.  
Julian then took the boy with him and together they secretly went to the palace.  
Asra stayed in the shop, she didn't want to meddle in other people's business.

It was five in the morning and the two met in Julian's study.  
Together they searched for a photo album and found the photo of a young girl, identical to her mother, with a sweet but convincing look.  
"May, oh sweet May ..." the doctor murmured to himself, "Doctor, who is this woman?"  
Julian sat down on the imposing desk chair and revealed the reality to him.  
"You see, your mother was actually a woman from another world, for one reason or another she became Abigail, but we still can't explain how she ... May ... I miss her very much."  
"She misses it so much, that she is angry with Asra ..." he said ironically and the doctor blushed.  
"That's not the point ... so what, are you going to do?"

Jonathan went back to his room, and inside he had as much anger, as much anxiety and sadness.  
He knew perfectly well that killing his "mother" would not make sense, but something told him he should.  
He saw some photos of May that Julian had given him, already, she was really pretty ... not like that beast, who had taken possession of his body.  
Her father was just a pawn in gambling.

The window swung open, and two spirits entered his room.

"Boy ... take revenge for us ..."

"May? The countess?" Jonathan asked and May replied, "The devil ... has changed the perception of this world." they said in unison.  
"Why did you do it?" Jonathan asked and the countess replied, "My husband made a deal with the devil, but he deceived everyone."  
May took Jonathan's hands and whispered in his ear: "Deceive me too ... and now ... I'm here, dead."

The countess's skin was pale, May instead ... it was disgusting, not that she sucked.  
Rarefied skin, without an eye, long hair and worn clothes.  
Jonathan felt his heartbreak into a thousand pieces.  
For a man's selfishness, this was all that had happened.  
May sat down next to Jonathan on the bed.  
May took Jonathan's hands and whispered: "Boy ... I know it may seem strange, that devil has stolen my body, and now I am here floating, I count on you ..."

Abigail, on the other hand, did not disappear for a new life, she disappeared because she too ... made a pact with the devil, this pact had given her immortality, on one condition, her soul was forced to change after a while. Time from the body to body and May's was the most similar to his ... and that's why he had exploited it.

Jonathan hugged May.

"I'll be only, a teenager ... May ... countess ... I promise you ... that I will bring everything back to normal, should it take years."

And the two women disappeared.

The following day, Jonathan began training with weapons for the future killing of his mother.  
His father looked like a miserable pawn, but by betraying the countess he had allowed all that mess.  
So, he'll probably kill him too.  
Although his training ... took many years ... this helped him to prepare for the final battle against his mother and father.  
It is always difficult to separate from parents, but when these events occur, it is easy to rebel.

Years passed, Jonathan became a young adult.  
The most beautiful in the kingdom, he dreamed of finding himself with May ... so much ... he was aware that his age had remained unchanged since his mother had killed her spiritually.  
Arriving at his 25th year of age, he felt ready to do justice, to unleash his repressed anger for many years.


	8. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Sloth, indifference and disinterest in any form of action and initiative_ **

_Happy birthday Jonathan, how are you feeling? "_   
_"How am I supposed to feel? Lifeless."_

He was lying on the bed, May while weaving flowers, despite being a ghost, she had fun and found leisure in her business.  
"I can't understand how my father could have been such a jerk." he said and May replied, "I was the jerk."  
Jonathan got up and decided to go around the building, not that he hated May's company, of course, but he knew that today was his penultimate day of "real" life and that tomorrow there would be a massacre at his own hand.

The numerous concubines of the count, his mother, his friends would have been present, however, he understood, that making a massacre would have been of no use.  
May followed him in the building, while he was busy settling down, unfounded, it was the only thing he could do, already a few years earlier, he didn't find fun in what he did, he didn't find motivation, he knew he was living in a simulation.

Then, together with May, he went to her father, who was staying with a concubine.  
"Magdalene, you can go now ..." he said to the young woman who left.  
"What do you want, boy?" he asked and Jonathan replied, "How did we get organized for tomorrow?"  
The father got up, took some wine, took a sip and replied: «Tomorrow, we will proceed to the coronation, and this will happen when you blow out the candles of the cake, you know, that I want you ready at 20:00 on the dot, now if not sorry, I have a business to do.

It must be said that the spirit of the Countess and May had become a fixed presence in the man's room.  
He could not change, that the two immediately went out.  
He could not be in peace, because the two women were there.  
Jonathan was nervous, not for the two of them.  
His plan was about to be perfected when May asked him, "Why ... aren't you happy?"  
Jonathan sighed: "I'm not happy, they're all fake, my father did so many bad things, compared to my mother ... well, she ... you know what she did."  
May then stood up abruptly and asked, "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER WHO TELL ME? THEY DID NOT DO ANY EVIL!"

May was clearly against seeing Julian's death, seeing him die would not have been a good sight.  
"What if I kill your mother and that asshole?" asked the ghost of the countess, and Jonathan replied, "You know, I don't even know ... if it's worth killing only two people ... to break the curse."  
"I remember, the curse is broken like this," May added painfully.  
By now she was only being sad, probably she loved Lucio, although he had betrayed her heavily, he was a toxic man after all.

Suddenly, it started raining, they heard a flash, and the devil himself appeared in the young man's room.  
An anthropomorphic goat with a black and gold coat also had a scarf around his neck.  
"Jonathan, I notice you're planning a massacre," he said to the young man, shaking the latter's hand.  
Jonathan, showed no emotion, knew very well that showing any emotion would cost a lot.  
May refused to intrude on their affair and neither did Nadia.  
"What do you want from me, humanoid goat?" Jonathan asked, keeping his distance.  
"Dear, I just want to help you ..." he said approaching, in a strange way.  
May then stood between the two: "We are not here to see an R-18 scene! Continue in a normal way please, especially following the script, I would like to get my body back!"  
"So, I was saying, I would like to offer you a favour... I'll kill everyone and you won't even have to move a finger ... what do you think?"

Jonathan immediately rejected the offer because he knew it would kill everyone, including Julian and the poor innocent people.  
He only wanted to see his revenge, not poor civilians go to the underworld.  
"If you refuse my offer ... then, tomorrow show me you want to kill your mother and father ... know that I will observe you from afar ..."

And the devil disappeared.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" The countess asked and Jonathan replied, "I will kill my father and mother ... I will not let innocent people die."  
"Excellent choice, Jonathan." answered the countess.

_"And now go to sleep ..."_

He closed his eyes and lost track of time.

The night passed quickly, and Jonathan got up early, perky about his birthday, he knew it was better to pretend, so as not to arouse suspicion.  
His father was getting ready and Jonathan went to his room with a knife.  
He could not open the door, he was aware of what was going to happen.  
He forgot the moments spent with his father, forgot the smiles, the shed tears, and without thinking he opened the door.  
"Jonathan, I know, why you came here ... I am aware of it, my son."  
He sighed, and Jonathan asked, "You heard the whole conversation, didn't you?"  
The man turned and turned a face wet with tears to Jonathan.  
"I should have known before, that you wanted to kill me ..." he said and Jonathan replied: "Sad about your death? I guess you forgot, all the mess you made."  
Lucius, I think about it ... And Jonathan was actually right, but he wouldn't have died so easily.  
"Challenge me then ... if you want to see me dead," Lucio said to his son Jonathan.

The two ignored the birthday party that was to take place, they were busy challenging each other, Jonathan was the light that shone on the dark while his father was in the dark.  
He knew, that he should have killed him, at any cost.  
The sword nearly pierced his father's throat, and his eager eyes for revenge were shining.

When this was about to happen, the door opened, it was his mother.  
"What are you guys doing?" said her female voice and Jonathan replied, "You ... return the body to May!"  
The mother approached the son and the son stepped aside: "I don't want anything from you, mother."  
As he could imagine, Jonathan knew the truth, the truth about his theft, the truth about the poison, he could no longer hide it.  
Lucio, incredulous, had allowed all of this, making May frighten, making her run away and from there he understood that he too was guilty, even if it was too late now.  
The happy ending was near, too close, Lucio probably had no strength to fight, but his mother, Abigail ...  
"Insolent brat! Do you really want to kill us?" she asked.  
Jonathan sat down on the bed and replied to his mother, "yes, so I will put everything in order ..."

The final clash would have been full of blood, they knew it very well.  
Lucius then, seized by a moment of awareness, took the sword, and committed hara-kiri.  
Couldn't Abigail believe her eyes, her emperor, had she succumbed to another?  
Jonathan did not cry and turned to Abigail.  
"Are you really going to kill us?" repeated the mother's sentence  
"Jonathan, my son, can we talk about it, what do you think?" he tried to pull her for long so that she could escape.  
"It doesn't talk about it, you stole the body of an innocent young woman, you poisoned a woman just because she was next to your loved one ..." he listed 'and pointed' the sword to the woman's heart.  
"Do you have any last prayers? I would say that this clash was far too simple, I expected a lot more from you two, but you are just old." Jonathan said full of anger, he knew that by banging the truth on his mother's face, she would lose her mind and be killed without problems  
"Jonathan ... haven't you really ... ever loved us?" she asked  
Silence had fallen in the room and he replied, "No, never."  
"Can I do something to make up for it?" she asked again, she wanted to stay alive at all costs.  
"NO! NOW DIE!" Jonathan, seized with a raptus of anger, thrust his sword into her heart, and her body fell gently to the ground as if it were a feather and disappeared along with that of her father.

The devil arrived and congratulated Jonathan.  
"In the end, I notice that you kept your promise, good boy ... now I leave you."

And the devil disappeared.


	9. Epilogue

The years passed, and May now become a full-time lawyer found herself managing a divorce between two spouses.  
"What will it be ... unfounded is a divorce." he thought to himself, it was as if he felt that something was about to happen.  
She never forgot the adventure she had gone through, the doctor, her sister, the wizard and ... him.

_"The count."_

She missed him, despite having treated her as a refusal, but what she missed most was Julian, perhaps Jonathan ... she wondered if she would ever see him again.

Hours passed and the couple who had to do the divorce papers arrived.  
A woman with long purple hair and dark skin entered first.  
May was hesitating, it was as if she had already met her and then he entered.  
Blonde hair, grey eyes and very light skin, he spoke to the iPhone, dressed in a white shirt, white Bermuda shorts and brown moccasins.  
"Mom, I'm at the lawyer ... I'll call you later, bye." he closed the phone.

"Holy shit ... you must excuse me if I was watching you." May said and the man replied: "You don't have to apologize, can we immediately talk about the divorce files?" asked the man and May answered.  
"Of course, gentlemen ... what should I call you?"  
"Mr Lucio, Lucio Morgason and Mrs Nadia Morganson," he replied.

It was really true what she was witnessing, was it really them?  
Apparently yes...

The discussion went well and time flew by.  
She left work early, after all, it was summer and she couldn't leave without some nice ice cream in her favourite ice cream shop.  
"Julian would have liked this taste, Jonathan liked this." she thought to himself.  
After meeting that man apparently, an heir of Lucio, he made her blood boil, not because she loved the count, she was aware of what he had done, but at least ... at least, Nadia and Lucio... had been together even if for a short time.

Thoughts about Julian and Jonathan were becoming more frequent.  
When she woke up from the coma in which she was, she knew she had lost Julian ... especially Jonathan, who had saved her, they all thought like she was mad, except the nurse, the nurse Devoran, who reminded her a little of Portia but she understood that she had to start all over again without thinking about Jonathan, let alone Julian and Lucio.

The night came immediately, and May was happy knowing that tomorrow was her day off and would entrust everything to her assistant, Valerio.  
Valerio reminded her of someone she had seen in the palace when she was in a coma but she had never told him, also because nobody would believe a woman who was in a coma and experienced non-existent events.

Those kisses, those hugs, probably, indeed no, she had never felt them.  
So, was her life a lie?  
He decided to go and see his clients' Instagram profiles and what he found before was the truth.  
"Lucio's picture ..." she thought and the description of the photo read: "How cool my ancestor was, and to think he was so rich ..."  
May was shocked, and it was the only photo that contained a painting, all the others were normal photos.

May in her bedroom, alone, unfounded after that adventure had remained single, an anonymous call came to her on the phone.

She replied, despite not wanting to.  
"Hello? Are you, May?" asked the voice and May, not knowing what to do, answered: "Yes, it's me, who am I talking to?"  
"... I...Am... J ...»

Who knows who called...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this experiment ended, I hope you liked this and stay tuned for the new chapters of my Stardew Valley fanfiction!


End file.
